Jumper
by Mayhem777
Summary: Three years have passed since Hilde's death; Duo is on the brink of suicide, can Quatre save him from doing the unthinkable?


****

Jumper

****

I wrote this as a birthday present for a friend. Coincidently, this is also my very first Shuouen Ai fic that I have written. So if it sucks… well go easy on me.

Warnings: Shuouen Ai, Language, Angst, Adult situations, Talks of suicide

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or the band Third Eye Blind and their song "Jumper"

Pairings: 2+4 mentions of a 2xH

Rating: Pg-13

****

Just as an FYI, the text written in bold italics is the song lyrics

Jumper

**__**

I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,   
You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in,   
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand.   
I would understand

Duo sat on the edge of a cliff as the sun slowly rises above the horizon. An amazing display of colors instantly washes over him.

"_There so beautiful… can you see… can you see it up there too Hilde,"_

Tears fell down his face as clutched a necklace with a heart shaped locket that had Hilde's picture in it.

"_It's been 3 years since you died from that car accident, but I still miss you so much"_

**__**

The angry boy, a bit too insane,   
Icing over a secret pain,   
You know you don't belong  


"_I can't go on living without you,"_

Duo stood up and spread out his arms, embracing the sunrise. 

"_Hilde, I'll be with you soon_,"

He teetered on the edge of the cliff; he closed his eyes and leaned forwards.

****

You're the first to fight, You're way too loud,   
You're The flash of light, On a burial shroud,   
I know something's wrong  


Suddenly, he felt himself being jerk backwards, and thrown on the ground. He looked up and saw Quatre's tear filled eye's looking at him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING," Quatre cried and buried his head in Duo's shoulder. 

"You have so much to live for… don't throw it all the way now"

Duo pushed Quatre away and shook his head "JUST LET ME DIE QUATRE, I LOVED HILDE WITH ALL MY HEART. I'M… I'm nothing without her,"

****

Well everyone I know has got a reason, To say, put the past away, 

Quatre crawled up to Duo and wrapped his arms around him "Duo, please don't say that, these past 2 years, I've tried everything in my power to help you cope with your loss,"

Duo looked him in the eyes "I'm tired of coping, I'm tired of this pain, I'm tired of it all. I just want to die,"

****

wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,   
You could cut ties with all the lies, That you've been living in,   
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand,   
I would understand

Quatre stroked his hair "I can't allow that, I'm not going to give up on you now,"

"But why should my life matter that much to you, why do you persist on helping me,"

Quatre bit his lip, he wanted to tell him his true feelings, but he was too afraid "I'm your friend Duo, I'm not going to sit back and watch you destroy yourself,"

Duo said nothing but; he slowly relaxed in Quatre's arms. Quatre looked at him and closed his eyes.

****

Well he's on the table, And he's gone to code,   
And I do not think anyone knows,   
What they are doing here,  


Ever since Hilde died, Quatre took it upon himself to help counsel Duo. At first, he thought of Duo as a close friend, but as the months went on, something happened. He began to fall in love with Duo. And it only grew more after each tearful moment together.

"_If only I could tell you my love for you_;Duo, listen to me, I'm not giving up on you. Whenever you need help, I'll be there for you,"

****

And your friends have left, You've been dismissed,   
I never thought it would come to this, And I, I want you to know,   
Everyone's got to face down the demons,   
Maybe today, We can put the past away

The two slowly broke the hug; Duo looked into Quatre's eyes 

"Quatre… you're a true friend, I've put you through so much I don't deserve your help, but you offer it to me anyways. I'm just a worthless human being, but your willing to stand by me,"

"Duo… your not worthless to me," Quatre placed a hand on Duo's shoulder. "You mean more to me than you'll ever know,"

****

Duo looked at him confusingly "Quatre… what are you saying,"

****

I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,   
You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in,   
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand,   
I would understand,   
I would understand... 

"_It's now or never; _Duo, I've always thought of you as a good person. You are kind, funny, but most importantly, you have a good soul. And those are the qualities that make you special. But when Hilde died, you were no longer the Duo Maxwell that I was so fond of. I wanted to help you, so I could see the old Duo Maxwell again. I wanted to see the Duo that I knew and respected. I wanted to see the Duo that I loved,"

Duo's mouth partially dropped open.

****

Can you put the past away, 

I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend, 

I would understand

Quatre leaned in close "What I'm trying to say is that, I… I love you Duo,"

Duo just looked at him, his face in shock. Quatre placed his hand on his cheek.

"Duo… I know this is sudden, and that you may not feel the same way, but just know how much I care for you,"

Duo looked down at the ground, and then at the sunrise. 

"Quatre… you've done so much for me, I do care about you Quatre, I just don't know,"

**_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend, _**

I would understand

Quatre gently squeezed his shoulder "Duo, I'm not going to force you into any decision, I just want you to understand,"

Duo wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight "Quatre… I now see why I must live. Thank you Quatre… for everything… I'll be forever grateful… I love you,"

Duo released him and looked Quatre in the eye. As he got lost in his blue eyes, he found himself bringing his lips close to Quatre's.

****

I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend, 

And I would understand….

Quatre closed his eyes and touched Duo's cheek as there lips touched in a gentle kiss. They slowly both broke away and looked at each other, then at the fading sunrise.

Duo took one last look at the view and put the necklace in his pocket "Hilde, you'll always be in my heart, but I think it's finally time for me to move on. Goodbye Hilde, I hope one day I can see you again,"

He looked at Quatre and kissed him again "Quatre... lets go inside," He took Quatre by the hand and they both walked back to the house.

****

The End

I hope you liked it, but if you didn't, that's okay. Just please remember to review, it help keeps me motivated.

Peace! ^_^


End file.
